criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tony Mecacci
"This isn't about money. This is about the murder of Emma Schuller." Tony Mecacci was a prolific serial killer and hitman who appeared in Season Five of Criminal Minds. Background Tony was a hitman working for the mob and apparently also an avid golf player. At some point in his career, one of his murders resulted in a murder charge, which was deemed a mistrial. After that, he started living more seclusive and adopted the alias "Bosola" after a character in the 17th-century play The Duchess of Malfi. Shortly before Reckoner, he was hired by Judge Boyd Schuller, the judge presiding his case, who has been diagnosed with terminal cancer, to kill a number of people involved in crimes against children. Reckoner Tony was first seen attacking Heather Vanderwaal when she discovers the corpse of her husband Ben, whom he murdered. Heather then watches as Tony cuts off Ben's hands before he abducts her. He later releases her, and she is eventually found and taken to a hospital, where she was interrogated by JJ, who was summoned to Commack along with the rest of the BAU. The BAU later realize that the unsub is a hitman and trace a connection between Ben and the other victims, and Rossi meets up with Ray Finnegan, a mobster, at a bar. Ray tells him of "Bosola" and promises Rossi that he will bring him in. Rossi, Hotch, and local authorities watch the bar for Tony. Ray calls Rossi for help on a crossword puzzle as he waits, and Garcia, who is on another line, answers it for him. Tony suddenly sneaks up behind Ray and murders him. After Schuller is arrested by the BAU, Tony kills Don Patton, a man acquitted for killing Schuller's wife while driving drunk. At the same time, Schuller confirms that he has cancer, and the BAU realize from the fact that Schuller paid for two kills when Patton was allegedly supposed to be the last victim that Tony was paid to kill Schuller himself, apparently to spare him the pain of slowly dying. However, they are unable to save Schuller, and he is shot, apparently from a distance. The BAU then departs from Commack while Tony escapes to Florida. At the end of the episode, Tony prepares to leave a golf course after finishing a game of golf, but he is confronted by an armed Sean, one of Ray's enforcers. Tony calmly tries to tell him a joke, but he is shot twice by Sean, who then finishes him off with a shot to the head.﻿ Modus Operandi Tony used a .22 zip gun to kill his victims. He fired one shot into the heart and one into the brain. There were some variations with each murder. As the victims were all in some way involved in child abuse, Tony would mutilate or torture them in some way appropriate to their crimes. Tony also took pictures as a proof of death, and occasionally took precautions, like cutting the power and covering himself in plastic before killing Ben Vanderwaal. Each hit cost $50,000, which clients would send to a Caymen Islands bank account in five installments of $9,999 (to avoid suspicion from the IRS, which kept track of transfers of $10,000 or higher). Profile Mecacci was profiled by the BAU as one member of a killing team, both of whom were male. Each mutilation represents the crimes the unsubs believe the victims had committed. The BAU calls this unsub as "The Enforcer". He likely met the first unsub, named by the team as "The Planner", within the court system. The Enforcer has hired to carry out justice where the courts did not. This justice does not come cheap, so his employer has access to substantial money. The Enforcer has no intention to let the authorities find the mutilations as the Planner does. He is also armed and extremely dangerous. Known Victims *Numerous unnamed victims killed prior to Reckoner *Unspecified date: Unnamed man *2009: **February 26-April 26: Rita Haslag **August: Bill Levington **October 5: Ben Vanderwaal **October 5-6: Heather Vanderwaal **October 6: Ray Finnegan **October 7: ***Dan Patton ***Judge Boyd Schuller Quotes Tony (to Sean): Did you hear the one about the two Irishmen? Sean (shoots him twice in the chest): Yeah. I heard it. Didn't find it funny the first time. Notes *Despite his death, he is the first of three criminals to successfully evade the BAU. The next two are Shane Wyland and Darlene Beckett.﻿ Appearances *Season Five **"Reckoner"﻿ Category:Criminals Category:Snipers Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Category:Season Five Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Hitmen Category:Prolific Killers